endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Cavern of the Gods
}} |Area = Zahhab Region |GR = D-2 |maxdepth = 185ft (56m) |fish = 3 |magnificationspots = 3 |coral = 1 |largecreatures = 2 |salvagelocations = 4 }} The Cavern of the Gods is the lost temple of the Okeanides, eventually rediscovered and excavated by L&L Diving Service, that serves as the tomb of the last Queen of the Okeanides. Hidden within Zahhab Region, it is the resting place of the legendary Pacifica Treasure, as well as the key to and origin of the Song of Dragons. In-Game Dive Description "The ruins of this ancient temple are the stuff of legend. It's the archaeological find of the century." Notebook Description "No one knows when these ancient ruins were built, but they have many features in common with structures built around 1350 BC during the New Kingdom period of Egyptian history. The ruins may have been built by ancient seafaring people known as the Okeanides, who were dying out and wanted to protect the Pacifica Treasure by burying it with their last queen. There are indicators that the buildings were constructed on land and then deliberately sunk by some unknown means." Landmarks and Areas Eastern Hallways After reopening the Cavern, the eastern hallways are patrolled by opahs. Striped white sea slugs and sea gooseberries are found under zoom-mode glow spots here. Western Hallways Patrolled by great sturgeon after you've reopened, you can enter the Pillars of Shadow from here. You'll have to push a mechanism on the wall, and then the Doors of Shadow will open. The Altars Altar of Nephthys swimming around in the Altar of Nephthys.]] This altar underneath the Pillars of Light is home to many species of fish, mainly an ocean sunfish. There are also purple tang in here. It is also the resting place of Pandora's Box. Altar of Osiris The altar of the God of the Underworld is underneath the Pillars of Light and opposite the Altar of Nephthys. The Sage's Stone is found here, and the room is filled with purple tang, Atlantic tarpon and polka-dot ribbonfish. Altar of Horus and the Subterranean Reception Room The altar of the Sky God is under the Pillars of Shadow. You find the Orichalcum Ingot and the Ophiuchus Coin here. There are also lots of young golden spadefish in this altar. The statue in here slides forward, revealing the Subterranean Reception Room. It is the very lowest room in the entire Cavern of the Gods. The floor is covered with Japanese spider crabs, and the Eris Coin can be found in a zoom-in spot with some cinderella sea slugs. Altar of Isis Opposite the Altar of Horus, this altar is under the Pillars of Shadow. You reach it by swimming up through the other hole in the ceiling of the Subterranean Reception Room. When you come here after reopening the Cavern of the Gods, you meet a young giant squid called Kraken Jr. He is speculated to be the son of the giant squid in the Zahhab Region Depths, and it is jokingly said that "he moved out once he was old enough". Pillars of Shadow .]] This enormous room is located in the western half of the Cavern and represents sunset and death, as symbolized by the prehistoric creatures that inhabit it. It is ten stories high and full of coelacanths, and after you've reopened the Cavern, goblin sharks can be found here at night in addition to a special coelacanth. You can reach the Celestial Mausoleum through a door at the top. Celestial Mausoleum This is the location of a fight--you fight three goblin sharks, one of which being Okeanos's Guardian. When you've activated the statues in the mausoleum, the doors open. The goblin sharks then flee and a Singing Dragon swims in. When you turn a pedestal in the center of the room, the Singing Dragons take this as a command. They bang their heads against pillars, one banging its' head on a door in the Mausoleum, revealing... Treasure Room As its name suggests, this room is filled with treasure. It is the final resting place of the Pacifica Treasure and the last queen of the Okeanides. You also find the Ocean Treasure in this room after it is reopened. Pillars of Light The ten-story-high room opposite the Pillars of Shadow is located on the eastern side of the Cavern and represents sunrise and life, as evidence by the lively and majestic animals that inhabit it. It is full of Singing Dragons and Commerson's dolphins. This is where you make your escape in the first trip to the Cavern of the Gods. The Serpens Coin is found on the floor here. Notes *The Cavern of the Gods contains the largest number of legendary creatures out of any area in the game, at a total of four. Gallery Opah.png Kraken Jr..png Emperor.png Okeanos's Guardian.png Celestial Mausoleum.png Cavern of the Gods.jpg Cavern Entrance.JPG Celestial Masoleum - Left.jpg Hawk Deity.JPG Painting.JPG R4E 0008.JPG R4E 0011.JPG Ram Deity.JPG entrance to the cavern of the gods.jpg Opah.jpg 10170850 10201778684341303 6551334448585352252 n.jpg AtlanticTarpon.jpg PolkaDotRibbonfish.jpg Golden spade fish 1.jpg *Japanese_Spider_Crab*.jpg CinderellaSeaSlug.jpg Kraken_Jr..jpg GreatSturgeon.jpg Coelacanth.jpg GoblinShark2.jpg R4E_0025.jpg Okeanos Guardian 1.jpg Singign dragon 1.jpg Singing dragon 3.jpg Commerson's_dolphin.jpg Nomura's_Jellyfish.jpg Light1.jpg Light2.JPG Shadow2.jpg Shadow1.JPG Shadow3.JPG Shadow4.JPG Osiris.jpg Isis.jpg Nephthys.jpg Marine_betta.jpg *Chambered_Nautilus*.jpg AsianSheepsheadWrasse.jpg Tasselled Wobbegong.jpg BeringWolffish.jpg JapaneseHCrab.jpg Cavern on the Gods 1.jpg Cavern of the Gods 2.jpg R4E_0022.JPG R4E_0024.JPG R4E 0021.jpg Category:Cavern of the Gods Category:Zahhab Region Category:Ruins Category:Locations Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Locations in Blue World